Sweet Smell
by shikonotama
Summary: A series of InuYasha one shots... please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_Sweet smell_

Shikon: hi there I'm really exited about this fic yay

Fluffy: hmm is this sesshomaru in your story

Shikon: fluffy ( runs up to hug him but pushed back by his fluffy boa) reaches out FLUFFY!

Fluffy: death glare answer my question wench…

Gulps uhh of c_cour_res fluf( glare) uh I mean sesshomaru sama …(sweat drips down )

Fluffy : fine you may proceed with your story… turns around and sits in front of computer eating popcorn.

Shikon : laughs nervously well heres the story hope you like it…

Disclamer: I do not own inuyasha

The stench was unbareable , the smell of yokai guts stuck to his clothes especially his hair. he shited uncomfortably, his nose was constantly twitching.

Looking at the dismembered yokai, he sneered, he would rip it's skin apart if it was'nt aleready destroyed beyond recognition. Looking down at his clothes in disgust his nose stung from the strong stench. His fur was covered in the disgusting slime. It was safe to say the the demon lord of the west was pissed.

Quickly he took to the sky following his nose to the nearest hot spring. Normally lord sesshomaru would never even consider bathing in an open spring , but he was left with no better choice . It was either bathe here out in the open or travel back to his castle whice would take too long, sesshomaru couldn't stand the smell any longer so her opted for the first option.

Gracefully landing on his feet by the steaming pond of water, he sniffed he air for any sign of demons lurking around, he frowned when his half brother's scent washed up from the other side of the forest. There seemed to be numerous springs in these parts. But sesshomaru couldn't stand the awful stench any longer so he didn't bother confronting his half brother.

Quickly stripping off his armor and horai he turned a brief glance behind him before stripping himself nude ( me: yes ladies I can see your drooling me too take it all in) he stepped into the boiling water. He furiously rubbed his once silky strands, trying to rid them of the stench of yokai guts. When he resurfaced the water was dripping from his well chisled face down to his toned chest. His god like body was glistening. He continued to rub furiously 'damn that filthy beast it ruined this sesshomaru's beautiful hair'.

On the other side of the forest.

Inuyasha was lounging in a tree, he was keeping an eye on the monk while the girls went to bathe in the hot spring. He was'nt about to let miroku sneak a glance at kagome, he growled lightly at the thought. His nose picked up a familiar scent. He sat up on his preech looking wearily into the forest.

"What is it inuyasha" miroku asked seeing inuyasha's tense form. He shifted from his place under a nearby tree, his hands tied to the tree. Inuyasha sniffed " it's sesshomaru" he growled.

"Is he coming this way" miroku asked him trying to untie the ropes.

" No he seems to be staying on the other side, but" he frowned sniffing the air again he said" his scent smells weird".

Miroku peered curiously in at the half demon then at the forest " what do you mean weird"

Inuyasha shook his head " I don't know, it just smells off" he sniffed once more, then a smile worked it's way up on his lips. He snickered. 'Oh god this is too good. The son of a bitches nose must be going crazy if I can smell the stench from all the way over here'.

"Inuyasha why are you laughing" miroku looked nervous when inuyasha continued to cackle evill. He was still grinning like a Cheshire cat when the girls came back from their bath.

"What happened to him" kagome asked kneeling next to the grinning half demon.

Miroku just shrugged, " he just started laughing after he mentioned that he could smell sesshomaru" the girls stared at the monk.

"Sesshomaru? Did he come here" sango asked.

Miroku shook his head " no he's on the other side of the forest" kagome looked thoughtful

"But that dosen't explain why inuyasha is laughing like kouga tripped over a cliff" she wrinkeled her nose at the image she had formed in her head then laughing.

" He said that sesshomaru's scent smelled weird" miroku added now scooting away from the cackling miko and half demon. The others followed.

kagome stopped laughing " weird?" they all jumped when inuyasha started to laugh hesterically.

"umm inuyasha , are you alright" kagome checked his forehead to see if he had a caught her hand,looking at her with mischievous eyes. "never better".

She stared at him 'he said that sesshomaru's scent smelled weird maybe something happened to him' no she was starting to get worried. Sesshomaru may have tried to kill her in the past, but he was sort of their ally now. Looking at the still amused hanyou, she blushed when she realized that he still held her hand.

"You know what I think we should go see if something's wrong" this seemed to put a stop to inuyasha's laughing fit. "WHAT!"

"Well you did say that something was off about his scent, maybe something happened to him. He is your brother and sort of our ally in this fight with Naraku. And besides he might have information about naraku." She nodded to herself satisfied with her explanation.

Inuyasha was ready with a response " no way in hell I'm gonna help that_" inuyasha suddenly stopped the a wide grin spread across his face. He surprised everyone with the words that came out of his mouth next. " Alright let's go" he said simply.

WHAT!" four voices shouted in shock. Inuyasha got up and pulled kagome in the direction he knew his brother was in . He turned to the rest " You three stay here". Thay all started to protest , but then thought better of it. They really didn't want to face an angry sesshomaru. Kagome barely had time to grab her bag. She waved to the others with her free hand " bye guys see you later".

Miroku waved to his departing friends, now free of his restraints ,"Fairwell my friends, we will be waiting here if you should return" That got him a lump on the head from hiraikotsu.

"Waaa kagome I don't want you to die" shippo wailed. " Oh dear god " Sango just shook her head at the two.

Meanwhile…

Sesshomaru was wearing a scowl on his usually stoic face. He was beyond pissed. He had been trying to remove the foul stench from his hair for hours but it didn't seem to be working. At least the smell was gone from his clothes . he smelled his brother and his human bitch coming his way. He cursed the god's above, quickly adorning his clothes and armour. His hair was still wet . he went in the direction his brother was approching. He was itching to kill something , the half breed would make a good punchbag.

In moments he landed in front of his grinning brother and his wench. The girl had looked slightly worried , while his brother was snickering.

"Filthy hanyou" he called his usual greeting.

"Condesending bastard" inuyasha reciprocated. Sesshomaru raised his brow " I'm surprised that you even know what that word means" inuyasha scowled causing the demon lord to smile in satisfaction.

"Inuyasha stop it " the girl pushed past his brother leaving his protection, ignoring him she turned to him. " umm sesshomaru sama are you alright. Uh I'm asking because inuyasha said your scent smelled weird"inuyasha smirked at this " and I was worried so we came he to see if you needed help"she hurridly explained. She nervously figitted with the strap of her bag.

Sesshomaru scowled " this sesshomaru dosen't need the help of a weak human girl or the half breed" he stated coldly all the while trying to block out the stench emitting from his hair.

Now kagome was angry " now listen her we came here to see if you neede help, you don't have to be an ass about it" she was now staring angrly into his golden orbs. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red he bared his fangs at the miko. Inuyasha cursed and was about to draw the tesusaiga.

Kagome wasn't backing down, but standing so close to him a strange smell waffed up her nose she scrunched her eyebrows in thought " What is that smell" she said out loud not able to stand it, covering her nose.

Sesshomaru stiffened at her question and inuyasha began laughing again. She frowned slightly then looking back up at sesshomaru and then at inuyasha waiting for either of them to answer her question. Inuyasha stopped laughing long enough to answer her " The bastard got himself bathed in yokai guts".

"Inuyasha prepare to die" they both took on fighting stances. Sesshomaru's eyes screamed murder.

Kagome frowned, 'poor sesshomaru sama the smell must be torturing him, and his sense of smell is stronger too' she thought to herself.

" Well why didn't you wash it off, the smell should go away if you scrub it hard enough" she asked was silent for a while staring at her, "the stench will not leave this sesshomaru's hair" inuyasha snorted in laughter. Kagome glared at him he was enjoing his brother's misery, she gave sesshomaru a sympathetic lookwhen he was not looking at her.' Oh dear, I really feel bad for him. I mean for someone's hair to smell like that is truly sad' shaking her head at the cruelty of it all.

She then remembered something a happy grin on her lips setting her bag down she began searching for something amoung the boxes of ramen, crayons, homework and other things she usually carried around. " I know I have it here somewhere" she mumbled to herself as she dug through the bottomless pit of her yellow bag.

"AHA" her exclamation startled the two demons who were about to slice the other in half.

Both turned to see the girl from the future holding a strange bottle, she was grinning from ear to ear. She ran forward to the demon lord and handed him the bottle" here" he eyed it carefully refusing to take it. Kagome rolled her eyes and placed the bottle in his hands and quickly explained what it was before he destroyed it. " sesshomaru wait please listen to me. This is called shampoo, it's something we use in my time . It's used to wash your hair leaving it shiny and smooth and it helps your hair smell really nice" she told him "I thought it might help rid your hair of the awfull stench"

Sesshomaru looked at her "hmm" the sweet smell coming from the bottle was also emitting from the girls hair. he looked at the bottle then at her.

Kagome glanced at him " please try it I'm sure it'll help" she told him encouragingly. What she said seemed to satisfy him as he gave her a nod and few back in the direction of the spring not giving inuyasha a second glance.

" oh and be sure to wet your hair before you use it sesshomaru sama" she yelled out to him happily.

Inuyasha had been watching everything with his mouth wide open in shock, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED" he asked kagome." Why'd You give that to him kagome" he yelled in her ear.

"osuwari. Don't yell in my ear. And I gave it to him because , sesshomaru has a strong sense of smell, he would have been in agony if he had to keep breathing in that stench"

"So " he didn't see how that was their problem. Kagome rolled her eyes at his childish answer " it was a nice thing to do, and besides" she twindled her thumbs, " I kinda like his hair"

"What!" . kagome began walking back to the others leaving a sputtering inuyasha behind her.

And so…

The daiyokai was scrubbing his scalp with the shampoo that the miko had given him and to his surprise the smell seemed to just wash off. Sesshomaru was very pleased when the smell of yokai guts washed out of his beautiful hair finally. ' Hmm this shampoo is fascinating, I must thank the girl for giving me this' sesshomaru had many herbs back in his castle which he often used to bathe himself in but the smell always had that earthly smell to it. Whereas this shampoo smelled pleasant. Sesshomaru continued washing his hair with the modern day 'Shampoo'.

Meanwhile the gang went back to shard hunting. Inuyasha was still grumbling, "I still don't think you should have given it to him". Kagome was walking beside him in front of the others "oh come on inuyasha, his sense of smell would have been permanently damaged if he had to keep smelling himself. And besides how would you like it if it happened to you" kagome smiled when inuyasha just huffed but didn't say anything after that.

The other three were clueless as to what happened. They were very curious to know the whole story. Sango was about to ask them but stopped when a ball of light stopped in front of them. It was Sesshomaru. Everyone took their positions getting ready to attack if need be. Inuyasha had his hand on tesusaiga, Shippo was hiding behind him. Kagome was the only one who wasn't on guard. She actually waved to the demon lord. She called out to him " sesshomaru sama did it work" he gave her a curt nod ignoring the others.

He began walking toward her " kagome stay back" inuyasha tried to push her behind him. The others noticed her twitching eyebrow which meant she was loosing her patience with inuyasha which usually meant " Osuwari" she stepped over him to the mildly amused demon lord.

" Miko this sesshomaru is gratefull. And I wish to acquire more of this 'shampoo' from your world" everyone gasped in shock, but sesshomaru didn't acknowledge them.

Kagome looked happy " oh that's wonderfull news. It does smell god dosen't it. Inuyasha always says I stink when I use them". Sesshomaru smirked , everyone except kagome took a cautious step back even inuyasha he had never seen his brother smile. Everyone felt a shiver go down their spine wondering just what the lord was thinking to cause him to grin like that.

" Well then I must have more of them" his voice was one of pure evil at leat that's how the others heard it anyway. Kagome was giddy in excitement " oohh I can get you a different scented a conditioner . you can't wash your hair without a conditioner. There are so many different kinds. I'll bring some back for you the next time I go home".

Sesshomaru nooded once at her" until then miko" with that he took of to the sky his boa floating behind him. She waved at his retreating form. Kagome turned back to the others only to be met with four open mouthed faces. She frowned " What" she happily turned and mentally started listing what she would have to get on her next trip home. They all stared at her mouth agape. This was the start of a very strange friendship indeed. Everyone shuddered.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cooking with love_

 _Disclamer: I do not own inuyasha_

 _Hi. It's been so long since I've posted anything. For those who follow any of my stories. I'm so sorry I'll try to post as soon as I can. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I've decided to turn 'Sweet smell' into a series of oneshots._

* * *

It was one of those days where everything you do feels weird for some strange reason. For kagome her day started of normaly enough. Get up ,eat breakfast and start looking for shards that was her routine for the past couple of weeks. While occasionally fighting demons who tried to kill her. Yup this was what normal was for kagome these days.

"Wake up wench" he companions voice drifted to her. Her internal clock still not used to waking up before the sun was up in the sky groaned. Eventhough she was a high school student, she never woke up this early.

"OI!" she was shaken awake by her now impatient dog eared friend. "Come on wench. We got shards to find." He growled out.

Kagome reluctantly sat up. Her mind still in a daze. Her gaze landed on a pissed of inuyasha. She sighed and got up to start the day. She rubbed the sleep from her eye's, the sandman paid her a vist last night and left her little gifts.

"Good morning Inuyasha" she stretched her aching muscles.

Inuyasha got up and followed her "About time you got up, it's way past dawn, we should have been on the road hours ago, if your laze ass had just woken up" he was shouting in her face, all traces of sleep now gone.

"I was tired inuyasha. I'm sorry now would you please let it go" she went past him to start the fire.

"Feh". He did keep quiet though. He patiently waited for his ramen. His mouth watering at the thought. Glancing over to the time traveling miko to ask what the delay was , he saw her digging through her big yellow bag with a confused look "What's wrong?"

She glanced up at him "huh? Oh nothing" and went back to her task mumbling to herself. _"I'm sure I packed it, where is- ah ha"_. She happily her the Styrofoam cup. There was only one pack left. They must have finished the rest. She knew inuyasha would want it. Maybe they could share.

Quickly pouring the hot water into the cup she closed it and waited for three minutes counting.

It had only been two week since they started on their journey to look for the missing shards. She observed inuyasha. He was fiddling with his sword, his expression one of a curious child who had just got a new toy. He was very attached to the sword. _'Well ofcouse it was his father's, the only reminder of his father he has' she thought to herself._ Fromwhat she had observed, inuyasha was a very closed off person. He may be brash and loud but he was also very sweet in his own way. She saw behing his brave front. Countless times he had protected her without a second thought. He had found a place in her heart. She saw him as a dear friend and trusted him with her life. She was brought out of her thoughts when the smell of cooked ramen hit her nose. Inuyasha must have noticed it too.

When she looked up she saw the ramen was gone. She looked up to see inuyasha practically inhale the thing. She laughed lightly _'He must have been hungry'_. She got up starting to clear up.

"Inuyasha you could have waited it for it to cool down you know, that was the last pack. We wont have anymore till I go back to my time to restock. So savour it buddy." She put everything away and heaved her heavy pack onto her shoulders.

"Come on lets go, you're the one who said It was late" she ignored her stomach grumbling at her to eat something.

He looked up at her back, his golden eyes percing. He knew she had'nt eaten anything and had kept quiet because he had wanted the ramen. He felt guilty and suddenly the ramen had lost it's taste. He silently finished the rest of it and gave it back to her to put away.

They were soon on their way. Kagome walked a few steps behind him struggling to carry her pack. She really needed to make sure not to bring so much stuff next time. She sighed as she dragged her feet he stomach still making grumbling noises at her.

Suddenly she felt the weight on her back being lifted. She looked up to see inuyasha walking ahead with her pack on his shoulders. She smiled though he couldn't see it. Running up to walk beside him she said a silent thank you, her smile showing how much she appreciated his kind gesture.

"Feh. You were slowing us down" she still didn't get angry.

"yes yes. But still, I appreciate it" he walked beside her in peaceful silence.

* * *

Soon it was nearing could see that kagome was exhausted by now, _'stupid girl, she's too stubborn.'_ he hate to admit it, but she could be as stubborn as him.

Inuyasha walked up towards the trees and set her pack down and turned to her "Wait here, I'll be back. Try not to get into any trouble will ya" he said and dissappered into the trees.

Kagome frowned staring at the empty space. "What's his problem, and where's he of to in such a hurry." Kagome sighed and slid down against the tree. She was tired and hungry. Not a good combination. Which caused her to feel angry and the only one she could show it to had run off somewhere.

"That inuyasha ,one minute he's being sweet then he turns around and insults me" she laid her head on the bark, "oh man I'm so hungry" she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome slowly felt herself awaken. This time there was no half demon shouting in her ear telling her to get up. She glanced up at the sky watching the sun set ,as the orange and yellow melted together. Huh . it was near dark already. She sat up with a start, She had slept through the most part of the day. Oh man inuyasha must be beyond angry. She looked around the clearing , noticing the small fire and two large fish cooking by the fire. She looked around trying to spot the telltail sign of red. "where is he?"

She jumped when the tress rustled above and looked up in time to see inuyasha jump down from his branch, directly above her. She gasped as he landed a mere few inches from her. He looked at her with a hurt expression "sorry I scared you" he turned and went to tend to the fire.

She sat there with a startled look and realized what inuyasha must have thought. She got up to go sit beside him. "inuyasha?"

She felt her heart twist painfully when he didn't look at her, she had to make him understand. "Inuyasha you just startled me. Is all" she gently spoke to him. She sighed and turned back to the fire.

She turned to him when she heard him speak ,"Whatever" but she saw his shoulders relax a bit.

Inuyasha then realized why he had come down in the first place. He had gotten back that afternoon with the fish he had caught upstream. But frowned when he saw that she was fast asleep, unprotected. The wench fell asleep in the middle of the forest where bloodthirsty demons wanted to kill her. He felt fear and anger, fear at what might have happened and angry at her carelessness. He felt his anger return.

She jumped up as he suddenly exclaimed, "Bitch, just what were you thinking!" he practically growled at her. She gulped, and frowned. What had she done for him to be so angry at her.

"What are you talking about?" she shot back at him. He got angrier. They were both on their feet now yelling face to face.

" YOU! You fell asleep alone in the forest full of demons. Do you realize how stupid that was. Wench you could have been killed!" he kept walking toward her, she backed up as he kept walking toward her until she felt her back hit the tree. His eyes burning a deep amber. She saw the swirl of emotions in his eyes. There was anger and a hint of fear. She finally realized why he was so angry. She _had_ been foolish. She knew better than to be ungaurded while alone by now. She bowed her head in slightly. She felt guilty for making him worry. He had'nt even mentioned the shard.

"I'm so sorry inuyasha. I did'nt mean to make you worry" she looked up at him through her eyelashes. He glanced down at her with a shocked expression. He had'nt thought she would give in without putting up a fight. He quickly regained his composure.

"What? Your sorr-y?" she nodded and looked him in the eye " I should'nt have been so careless. I knew better. Who would find the jewel shards if I wasn't there." She said the last part in a low voice.

Inuyasha stared at her in both shock and anger. _' Is that what she thinks'_. As he looked at her shadowed expression he thought _'Apparently'_

"Kagome?"

"Hai?"

She gasped as she felt his fingers gently brush against her cheek."Baka," he softly whispered as she looked at him. He lay his emotions out in the open. She understood what he was trying to say. With a smile she leaned into his hand. Soon he let go and walked back to the fire. She followed suit.

He held up a large cooked fish in front of her. She looked up at him to see he was still staring at the flame."Eat. you did'nt eaten anything in the moring too". She happily took the fish from him with a "Thank you" and dug into it. Her hunger making itself known. She cleaned the piece of fish till nothing but the bone was left. She licked her fingers, a little sad that the fish was over but happy nonetheless.

She looked up to see inuyasha still holding his fish untouched, "Aren't you going to eat inuyasha?"

"Here. Take it" inuyasha held his fish for her to take. She shook her head "No it's yours, you must be hungry inuyasha." When he didn't; move to eat it she pushed it back to him gently "Please inuyasha I'm not hungry I've had my share. Now eat." She was touched by the gesture but she wasn't about to let him starve.

He shoved it back into her hands "Stop being stubborn and take it"

"NO, you eat it" she pushed it back she could be just as stubborn as him.

"Bitch" he sighed when she kept refusing. He smirked he was going to make her eat the damn fish one way or another.

She looked at him suspiciously, _'what is he planning'_. She looked at him waiting for any sudden movements. She finally opened her mouth prepared to sit him if he did'nt eat it, when he broke of a piece and popped it into her mouth. His fingers brushing against her lips. She turned red and swallowed it to keep from choking. She looked up at the smug look on his face. She knew her face matched the colour of his horai "you jerk" he raised his eyebrows at her.

" So are you going to eat it or do I have to feed you" he held in a chuckle when she grabbed the fish from his hands and ate it grumbling about sneaky hanyous.

" Hurry up wench I don't want my shard detector to get sick" he said sighed. Open mouth insert foot.

"inuyasha?"

"H-hai" he gulped.

" osuwari"

"Why?" she giggled slightly.

* * *

 _So how was it. Was it ok?. Did you like it?_


End file.
